dublagemfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Entre Estrelas
Sonny With a Chance (Sunny Entre Estrelas no Brasil) é uma série de televisão americana, uma série original do Disney Channel estrelada por Demi Lovato. Sua estreia aconteceu em 8 de fevereiro de 2009. No Brasil, foi exibida pela primeira vez em 29 de maio de 2009, e em Portugal, em 27 de junho de 2009. A série foi renovada para uma segunda temporada, que estreou em 14 de março de 2010 na TV norte-americana. Uma terceira temporada da série será produzida, embora não haja data definida para o início das filmagens. No Brasil, foi exibida pela Rede Globo nos estados que não adotam o horário de verão no período em que este vigorou no país. Sinopse A série de comédia, protagonizada por Demi Lovato, acontece nos bastidores de uma produção de Hollywood. A talentosa "Sunny" Munroe atravessa os Estados Unidos para unir-se ao elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), em Los Angeles. O programa para crianças e adolescentes é um dos mais populares da TV. Seus colegas de elenco são a "rainha" adolescente local Tawni, o superamável Nico, o sociável e engraçado Grady e a pequena extravagante Zora. Agora, Sunny deve equilibrar de algum modo estas novas amizades enquanto se adapta a maneira de viver em Hollywood que, decididamente, é muito diferente da que vivia com sua família em Wisconsin. Enquanto isso, Sunny também deve competir com o arrebata corações Chad Dylan Cooper, com quem vive um relacionamento de amor e ódio, estrela do programa rival, Mackenzie Falls, que considera seu trabalho de ator dramático melhor que a carreira de comediante dela. Produção Gary Marsh, presidente de entretenimento do Disney Channel, afirmou: "Esta série está enfatizando uma das principais temáticas de atributos que nós defendemos, que é seguir o seu sonho". O show iniciou sua produção em 19 de Setembro de 2008. A Disney renovou a série para uma segunda temporada, que teve produção iniciada em Novembro de 2009, logo após o fim das gravações de Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. A estreia ocorreu em 14 de Março de 2010. O encerramento das gravações da segunda temporada encerrou oficialmente no dia 9 de Julho de 2010. Sobre a produção da terceira temporada da série, os produtores dizem que o começo das filmagens dependem apenas da disponibilidade de Demi Lovato. . A presidente do Disney Channel, Carolina Lightcap disse que a prioridade neste momento, é ela cuidar de sua saúde. Exibição Sunny entre Estrelas é exibida por canais por assinatura de todo o Brasil através da Disney Channel, durante toda a semana através do programa Zapping Zone. A segunda temporada da série também é exibida no HSM 24 Horas, desde 29 de agosto de 2010. Na Rede Globo * A emissora começou a exibir a série para os estados integrantes da Rede Fuso no dia 12 de julho de 2010. No dia 1 de novembro de 2010 a série teve reinício, sendo agora também exibida para os estados que não aderiram ao Horário de Verão e que passaram a integrar também a Rede Fuso. A série atualmente é exibida depois da Sessão da Tarde, com o título Sunny Entre Estrelas. * Diferente de iCarly, que teve suas duas primeiras temporadas exibidas e reprise, a série só terá a sua Primeira exibida e sem reprise, pois a serie saiu da programação da Rede Globo, a série foi substituída pela Primeira Temporada de Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo. Lembrando que a mesma já foi exibida na TV Globinho, e reprisada quatro vezes. Elenco Principal * Demi Lovato como Allison "Sunny" Munroe * Tiffany Thornton como Tawni Hart * Sterling Knight como Chad Dylan Cooper * Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris * Doug Brochu como Grady Mitchell * Allisyn Ashley Arm como Zora Lancaster Allison "Sunny" Munroe A nova integrante do programa cômico de TV So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Sunny foi descoberta através de seus vídeos caseiros de comédia na internet. Vinda de Wisconsin, ela foi convidada à morar em Hollywood para entrar no elenco do programa. É uma garota animada, bem-humorada e extremamente talentosa, o que, inicialmente, desperta ciúmes em Tawni. A princípio as duas não se gostam muito, porém, ao longo da primeira temporada da série, tornam-se amigas . Sunny não se importa com os rótulos dados pelas outras pessoas, como quando Chad Dylan Cooper chama todo o elenco de seu programa de idiotas. Sunny é bem aceita desde sua entrada no programa, quando é bem introduzida nos quadros e ganha a persmissão de presidir o "Boa noite!" do programa no dia de sua estreia, quando ela faz uma homenagem à Tawni, e a derruba, sem querer, logo em seguida. Esse é um traço marcante do relacionamento entre as duas: Sunny, efusiva, costuma abraçar, rir e brincar com Tawni, que foge de tudo isso, ridicularizando a colega. Inicialmente, Sunny mantém um relacionamento de amor e ódio com Chad Dylan Cooper, porém, quando começa a conhecê-lo melhor, desenvolve uma paquera por ele. Ao longo da segunda temporada, Chad acaba chamando Sunny para sair por engano, e eles decidem namorar. Porém, os colegas de elenco de Sunny não aceitam isso pacificamente. Tawni Hart Ela é linda, talentosa, narcisista e vaidosa, Tawni, inicialmente, se sente ameaçada por Sunny e nega sua amizade à nova colega de elenco. Aos poucos elas se aproximam e ao longo dos episódios dividem bons momentos, como quando o grupo convence Chad, astro do MacKenzie Falls, a fazer uma boa referência ao So Random! (Sem Sentido!) em sua série dramática. Entre comemorações e intrigas, Tawni e os outros se divertem com a presença da nova garota, Sunny. Mais tarde, Tawni começa a se preocupar com Sunny como uma amiga, como provado no episódio "Sunny: Até Agora". Ela é a única que realmente sabe que existe algum sentimento da relação de ódio e amor entre Sunny e Chad, como vemos em alguns episódios, mas realmente nunca demonstra diretamente isso. Ao longo da segunda temporada Tawni revela que Sunny é sua melhor amiga , como ela mesma fala no episódio "The Legend of Candy Face", e que esse era o melhor relacionamento que ela já teve, no episódio "Falling for the Falls - part 1". Chad Dylan Cooper O astro da dramática série Mackenzie Falls, rival do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Chad se considera superior ao elenco da série concorrente por fazer um trabalho de ator dramático, não cômico. Inicialmente, não gosta de Sunny. Porém, ao longo da primeira temporada da série, ele revela um lado mais suave com Sunny e mais suave que o normal, mas nem tanto com os demais integrantes do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!). É muitas vezes visto discutindo com Sunny, mas na maioria das cenas em que os dois aparecem juntos, ele, em algum momento, demonstra se preocupar com ela. Em um dos episódios ele se refere ao So Random! (Sem Sentido!) como "Preguiçolândia". Sua série MacKenzie Falls recebe muitos privilégios em Hollywood, por ser a número 1. Mas na segunda temporada, Chad e Sunny começam a namorar, fazendo com que Chad se torne uma pessoa melhor, e que suas séries parem com a rivalidade e deêm uma trégua. Nico Harris Um dos primeiros integrantes do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Nico é o melhor amigo de Grady e ambos sempre armam confusões juntos, até mesmo nos quadros do programa. Muitas vezes, tenta impressionar as garotas, porém sempre se dá mal. Não gosta de Chad Dylan Cooper. Grady Mitchell Integrante do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Grady é o melhor amigo de Nico e costuma dizer que sempre interpreta "a coisa que sai de dentro dele" nos quadros do programa, como "o vômito do bebê" ou "o ovo da galinha". Juntos, ele e Nico armam planos para ganhar dinheiro como quando tentam vender o "lixo" de Tawni na internet. Está constantemente ansioso para comer. Assim como seu amigo Nico, não gosta de Chad Dylan Cooper. Zora Lancaster A integrante mais jovem (11 anos na primeira temporada) do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Zora possui um QI de gênio e é a mais esperta do grupo. Tem uma personalidade peculiar e sempre parece estar fazendo algo suspeito como quando fica nas aberturas da ventilação ou dentro do sarcófago cenográfio da sala da contra-regra. Em seu tempo livre, Zora é frequentemente vista aprontando "pegadinhas" para seus colegas de elenco para sua própria diversão. As vítimas são, geralmente, Nico e Grady. Apesar de seu comportamento excêntrico e agitado, Zora mostra ser bastante perspicaz. Secundário * Michael Kostroff como Marshall Pike – Produtor executivo do So Random! (Sem Sentido!). Mora com sua mãe. Tem uma paixão pela srta. Severa e ambos iniciam um relacionamento no episódio As Crianças Magoadas (12º episódio da 1ª temporada). * Vicki Lewis como Senhorita Severa – Professora do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!). Ela afirma que nunca riu desde que saiu da Marinha, o que explica sua personalidade tão séria. Ela mora sozinha com seus 18 gatos. Namora com Marshall. Seu pé direito é maior que seu pé esquerdo. * Nancy McKeon como Connie Munroe – É a mãe superprotetora de Sunny. Na primeira temporada, ela aparece apenas três vezes na série. * Genevieve Hannelius como Dakota Condor - É a filha mimada de 9 anos do assustador Sr.Condor, dono dos estúdios Condor, que cancela a série de quem o chateia. Dakota costuma usar essa influência para conseguir o que quer. É fã de Mackenzie Falls e de Chad Dylan Cooper. Apareceu a primeira vez no episódio "Sonny and the Studio Brat" ou "Sunny e o estúdio da pirralha". * Jillian Murray como Portlyn – Integrante do elenco do Mackenzie Falls. É o par romântico de Chad na série. Parece não ser muito inteligente. * Steve Hytner como Murphy – É o guarda de segurança que, às vezes, parece levar seu trabalho muito à sério. Episódios Trilha sonora A trilha sonora da série foi lançada no dia 5 de Outubro de 2010 nos Estados Unidos.Sonny With A Chance Soundtrack CD Seguida pelos singles So Far, So Great e Me, Myself and Time, ambos cantados por Demi Lovato. DVDs DVDs Especiais Prêmios Dublagem / Dobragem Brasileira * Sunny Munroe – Daniella Piquet (1ª voz) / Melissa Garcia (2ª voz) / Tati Keplemair (apenas no 1º episódio da segunda temporada) * Tawni Hart – Marisol Ribeiro / Priscila Concepcion (apenas no 1º episódio da segunda temporada) * Chad Dylan Cooper – Fábio Lucindo * Nico Harris – Diego Marques * Grady Mitchell – Silas Borges * Zora Lancaster – Bianca Alencar * Marshall Pike – Marcelo Pissardini * Connie Munroe – Angélica Santos Portuguesa * Sunny Munroe – Raquel Ferreira * Tawni Hart – Sandra de Castro * Chad Dylan Cooper – João Duarte * Nico Harris – Rui Raposo * Grady Mitchell – Pedro Barbeitos * Zora Lancaster – Joana Dinis * Marshall Pike – Peter Michael * Connie Munroe – Luísa Salgueiro Créditos técnicos * Direção de Dublagem – Luísa Salgueiro * Tradução e Adaptação – Rita Santos * Tradução Lírica – Rita Santos * Direção Musical – Pedro Gonçalves Curiosidades * Em inglês, o apelido de Allison é "Sonny". Em português, o apelido foi alterado para "Sunny" para se adequar à pronúncia. * O elenco de "Sunny entre Estrelas" aparece no videoclipe "La La Land", de Demi Lovato. * O ator Kelly Blatz, de "Aaron Stone", faz uma participação na série no episódio "Sunny entre Estrelas do Namoro". * A atriz e cantora Selena Gomez, de "Wizards of Waverly Place", faz uma participação na série no episódio "Batalha das Estrelas de TV", interpretando a si mesma. No final deste mesmo episódio, vemos todo o elenco de Sem Sentindo vendo o filme de Selena Gomez, "Camp Hip-Hop", uma referência do filme, "Camp Rock", de Demi Lovato. * O Brasil é o único país em que a série possui uma versão dublada da música de abertura. * A série tem seu próprio videogame (Nintendo DS), lançado em março de 2010. * Na exibição do episódio "Sunny Pega Sua Cabra", o Disney Channel exibiu a nova abertura da série. * O episódio "Sunny com um Segredo", o décimo segundo episódio da segunda temporada da série, alcançou a marca de 6,1 milhões de espectadores (no EUA), sendo também um dos episódios em canais pagos mais vistos ocupando o segundo lugar, passando à frente do último episódio da terceira temporada de Hannah Montana ficando apenas atras do 1º episódio de "Hannah Montana Forever". * O Disney Channel está editando os episódios da primeira temporada de "Sunny Entre Estrelas" e colocando a voz de Sunny com a voz de Melissa Garcia, a nova dubladora de Sunny na segunda temporada. * O ventríloco norte-americano Jeff Dunham fez uma participação especial com sua marionete Walter no episódio "Hart para Hart". * Raven Symoné participa do episódio As Visões da Sunny interpretando Amber (A presidente do fã-clube de Chad) * A série possui os 2 episódios de maior audiência da Disney Channel, perdendo apenas para Hannah Montana. * No episódio "Atos de Desrespeito Sem Sentido" há três referências, para três séries da Disney Channel, que são Wizards of Waverly Place (que aparece como "Wheezers of Waverly Place"), That's So Raven" (aparece como "That's So Graven") e Hannah Montana (aparece como "Nanah Montana"). * No episódio "Sunny entre uma canção" é apresentada a música "Me Myself,and time" interpretada por Demi Lovato. * A atriz Johari Johnson, fez duas participações especiais na série como dois personagens diferentes, um no episódio da primeira temporada "Três Não é uma Companhia", como a recepcionista da festa de Chad Dylan Cooper, e outro no episódio da segunda temporada "Sunny entre um Beijo" como a apresentadora que entrevista Sunny Monroe (Demi Lovato) e Chad Dylan Cooper (Sterling Knight). * No episódio "Sunny na Cozinha Com um Jantar", Grady diz que é de Orlando, Flórida, uma referência à localização do Walt Disney World Resort. * (em inglês) * (em português do Brasil) * (em português de Portugal) ar:صوني ويث أه تشانس bg:Съни на алеята на славата cs:Sonny ve velkém světě da:Sonny With a Chance de:Sonny Munroe el:Sonny with a Chance en:Sonny with a Chance es:Sonny With a Chance fi:Sonny With a Chance fr:Sonny (série télévisée) he:תנו לסוני צ'אנס hu:Sonny, a sztárjelölt it:Sonny tra le stelle ja:サニーwithチャンス nl:Sonny with a Chance no:Sonnys sjanse pl:Słoneczna Sonny ro:Sonny și Steluța ei norocoasă ru:Дайте Санни шанс simple:Sonny With a Chance sk:Sonny with a Chance sv:Sonnys chans th:ซอนนี่ จิ๊จ๊ะจะเป็นดาว tr:Sonny'nin Yıldızı vi:Sonny With a Chance Categoria:Séries de televisão do Disney Channel Categoria:2009 na televisão Categoria:Sitcoms dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Série do Disney Channel